


Broken Glass and Silken Sheets

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius' thoughts after his 5th year of school. story will be set in the summer after and in the 6th year</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Glass and Silken Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Black Manor 12:32 am, June 22.

I'm sitting in the window seat, looking down over the dark gardens below my room, this journal resting in my lap. The moon hasn't risen yet, but its bound

to soon. It always does. My body aches from my cousins' idea of playtime. As if coming home weren't bad enough Mother had to invite them.

Today was the worst it's been, and my family who knows nothing about me, or my friends, clearly didn't know that today wasn't a good day to _play_. The moon is full tonight, and I ache to be with Remus. He gave me this quill.

I should be with him.

My fool of a cousin should have read my mood better, if he had, perhaps he wouldn't have ended up in St. Mungo's. A part of me feels like I should be sorry, but I'm not. I enjoyed hurting him. Perhaps my Black blood runs truer than I thought. Or maybe I'm just fed up.

I've constantly had to defend myself against them. At first it was because I was too small, or too pretty. Then when I was older, it was because I didn't agree with what they told me to do, and became the troublemaker.

Being sorted into Gryffindor was the last straw for them. I was a disgrace to the Black name, and to our blood.

But I'm too important for them to throw away. I know too many secrets. My magic is strong, stronger than most of the family born in the last generation. I

easily surpass my cousins.

It erks Bellatrix to no end.

She's always challenging me to duels. I used to enjoy them when we were younger, but as time passes she's becoming more and more unhinged. Sprouting off things about mudbloods and how she'll find someone one day that will help her.

Nothing unusual though just means that she's finally caved and become more like the rest of the family.

I'm not a dunce. I know that my family keeps me around because they need me. My connections with Jamie especially interest them.

The Potters have one of the purest, strongest, bloodlines in wizarding history. I wonder if **they** know how strong it is. I've seen their family tree, they showed it to James and I, this past Christmas. Said we were old enough to know now. I love that they include me as part of their family. Treat me like their own son.

They are good people.

Sometimes I wish that James and I had never met though. I don't want any of the Black taint getting anywhere near them. Mr. Potter has enough threats as it is. I can't imagine ever being the Minister of Magic.

Too many problems.

Too many people like my family out there.

My family who will overlook my putting someone in the hospital today, because it proves my strength. If they only knew where I learned everything. Half the curses I used I learned while plotting against the Slytherins with a werewolf, a mudblood, someone who was nearly a squib, and James.

The moon is drifting up into the sky now _I should be with my Remus_

I hate **them.**


End file.
